


True Alpha

by skargasm



Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, True Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Everything was messed up and so confusing - should Scott do what Deucalion wanted him to do?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/131232
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	True Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt at writing something from Scott's point of view. I don't think I succeeded - I can't seem to get into his headspace at all - but I didn't want it to go to waste, so here you go!

[ ](https://imgur.com/efTU95O)

“Stiles?” Scott exclaimed, halting his walk towards the door where his best friend and Peter Hale were entering the room. “You weren’t meant to be here – what are you doing here?”

“For some reason, Stiles felt I needed a bodyguard,” Peter snarked back and Scott glared at him. Stiles didn’t dispute what Peter had said, merely walked close enough so that Scott could pull him into a hug.

“Stiles – you need to go,” he whispered in his friend’s ear, holding on despite how stiffly Stiles was holding himself.

“Scott – what have you done?” Flinching, Scott pulled back so that both Stiles and Peter were in his sight.

“I did what had to be done,” Scott finally said, squaring his shoulders. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Stiles asked, standing next to Peter and presenting a united front that caused Scott almost physical pain. Stiles was never meant to be here for this – Scott had planned it meticulously to ensure that this very thing didn’t happen. He knew that Stiles wouldn’t be behind this plan – he was infatuated with Peter and couldn’t see just how wrong the other man was. 

“It means – it means that Peter needs to go,” Scott said, noticing the glint of iridescent blue in the other wolf’s eyes. Peter knew what was happening – the way he was standing, the predatory look he was giving Scott – Peter knew what this was all about.

“I don’t understand! Go where? He’s just come back – “

“What your dear friend is trying to tell you is that this is yet another attempt to murder me. Am I correct?” Peter said, his voice grating on Scott’s nerves.

“What?” Stiles looked over at Scott, confusion written all over his face. “And what do you mean – _another attempt_?”

“I mean that Peter was the alpha that bit me without my permission – I mean that Allison and I got the jump on him and managed to put him into the ground but somehow the bastard just didn’t _stay_ there!” Scott shouted, losing his temper with the way Peter was taunting him. Stiles had been devastated when Peter had disappeared but Scott had made sure to include him in everything and keep his friend close. Stiles’ relationship with Peter had cost them so much lost time, but once he was gone things had settled back to normal. 

Or as normal as they got when you were a teenager werewolf.

“You – they put you into the ground? Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” Stiles punched Peter in the shoulder, shoving the other man away from him. 

“Because I had no proof and I didn’t want to put you into the position of having to choose between me and McCall. I kept my distance from him – and that bitch of a girlfriend of his – “

“HEY!”

“And tried to help my nephew deal with things.”

“What things?” Scott asked, confused. “Derek is fine! He sacrificed being an alpha for Cora – he was settling in with the rest of my pack – what – “

“Derek hasn’t been fine for months!” Peter spat back and Scott growled, eyes glowing red. “You just can’t see it because Deaton has been filling your head with this whole True Alpha bullshit and you’ve _loved_ having everything your own way!”

“That’s not true!”

“Scott – you told me that you had no idea where Peter had gone! You said maybe he’d been caught by some of Gerard’s hunters – “ The look of hurt on Stiles’ face gave Scott pause and he wondered how he was going to be able to go through with this. “You also said that you didn’t properly _see_ the alpha that bit you – “

Deucalion stepped out of the shadows, his claws wrapped around his Mom’s throat, eyes cutting between him, Stiles and Peter.

“Now, Mr McCall – I really thought you were going to be able to complete the simple task I gave you,” Deucalion said, dragging his Mom further into the room. 

“I will – just – “

“Scott – what the hell have you got yourself into this time?” Stiles said, but Scott couldn’t take the time to respond as Deucalion continued speaking. 

“You have to make a choice, Mr McCall,” he said, drawing Scott’s attention to him. “Do you _really_ think that Peter Hale will help you? He may be fucking Stiles, but does that mean he’ll sacrifice himself to save your mother? You mean nothing to him – your mother even less.”

“You shut your mouth!” Stiles spat out, staring at his friend. “Scottie – whatever he has said, whatever he’s told you that you have to do – he may have convinced you that this is the only way, but you know me – I can find a way out of this – “

“Really? You truly think you can find a way to recompense me for the loss of my Pack?”

“The twins turning tail and running was nothing to do with me!” Stiles protested. 

“I beg to differ – I know you had a word in their ear. Either that, or you sent the dreaded Left Hand of the Hale Pack to warn them away. They were cowards – thought that Peter Hale was truly the bogey-man he was made out to be when the Hales were something more than a straggly band of mismatched mutts,” Deucalion stated. “What did you threaten them with, I wonder? Did you tell the tale of how you handled omegas that wandered into the Hale territory? Perhaps the one about you stripping the skin from the feet of one particularly persistent offender and telling him that next time you’d start at his head instead of his feet?”

“Those tales are still doing the rounds?” Peter said, pride in his voice even in such dire circumstances. “It would appear my legend is fit and well despite my absence.”

“Once McCall has dealt with you, your legend won’t be quite so impressive,” Deucalion spat out.

“You truly think he can handle me?”

“Why yes – I think he definitely can! Not only has he managed it before, but I think he can do it because our Mr McCall is a True Alpha – strong and true with so much potential. Why, there hasn’t been a True Alpha in decades! I want that in my new Pack – I want to build something new and I want the territory in which to do it.”

“I’m sorry, Stiles. But you know Peter needs to die. He’s wrong – everything he did before was just wrong. He killed Allison’s aunt and Gerard – he bit me without permission – there isn’t room in Beacon Hills for him,” Scott said, pleading with Stiles to understand. “Deucalion says he’ll help me make Beacon Hills safe for all of us – “

“He’s _literally_ holding your Mom hostage!! Have you lost your mind?”

“That’s – he’s just trying to get me take this seriously! He won’t hurt her – he was showing me what _Peter_ would most likely do!” Scott protested weakly. 

“About what _Peter_ would do? Not like the things that you do, though, right Scott? Like getting Derek to bite Gerard against his will for the right reasons? That kind of thing?” Stiles shouted. “Is this _really_ how a _True Alpha_ operates, Scott? Because it kinda seems like an elastic sense of morality if you ask me! When it suits you, murder is okay; assault is okay – “

“I never – “

“Derek said NO to biting Gerard and you made him do it anyway! That’s assault!”

“As fascinating as this is, I really don’t have time for a full on moral debate – Mr McCall, you know that sometimes the end justifies the means. And with Peter weakened by his return from the dead – oh yes, I know all about your slow recovery – this is your chance to bring him to justice.”

“Justice?” Peter sneered, stepping slightly away from Stiles. “Is that how you convinced him? Told him that he’d be bringing me to justice if he removed me from the scene? Very clever, Duke – appeal to that black and white attitude of his. I wonder, Mrs McCall, do you realise quite how much danger your son has put his friend into on numerous occasions? How often Stiles here has saved Scott’s ass – even before he was bitten? And yet, here he is – prepared to murder me. Again. And I just so happen to be the man that Stiles loves. Is that who you raised your son to be? Is that a son you can be proud of?”

“Scott – “

“No, Mom, you don’t understand! Peter is dangerous – he was out of his mind with grief and – and all the mental trauma of being in a coma! You can’t believe a word that he says – he twists things – “

“Scott – “ Melissa struggled against Deucalion’s hold. “Think, goddammit! You’re not stupid, Scott – “

Deucalion tightened his hold, choking off the rest of her words and Scott floundered. He wanted to do the right thing, but everything was so confusing. Peter shouldn’t be here – he should be six feet under, not in a relationship with Scott’s best friend and messing everything up with his snide comments and confusing sarcasm. Scott had been completely dismayed when Peter turned up again as if nothing had happened – spinning a tale of making contact with potential allies. He’d made a thing of getting Derek therapy – saying the loss of his sister was something he needed to work through – and then proceeded to be a complete pain in the ass as Scott tried to get everything under control. 

Now that Derek wasn’t an Alpha any more, the way was clear to the pack coming under Scott’s leadership – with Deucalion as a mentor. Yeah, the guy had seemed bad but Deaton had vouched for him, and they’d had some conversations that convinced Scott that this could be good for **all** of them. Until Peter came back and Deucalion insisted that he had to go, that he would get in the way and represented too big of a road-block. Deaton had agreed but Scott had hesitated – killing Peter once had been bad enough when he had Allison by his side. Now that his girlfriend had gone to France with her father, it was just him – could he do it alone?

Deucalion had grabbed Melissa from her shift at the hospital to demonstrate to Scott just how easy it would be for Peter to use her against him, and he had realised that Deucalion was right. Peter was too wrapped up in himself and his self-righteous desire for revenge – he would hurt Scott’s Mom in a minute if it suited his plans. Scott still wasn’t sure if the other man even really cared for Stiles at all.

“I tire of this – Scott, do what you’re here to do,” Deucalion said, his voice harsh and Scott felt an almost involuntary desire to do what the other wolf said. 

“Scott – it was Deucalion that bit you!!” Stiles suddenly said and Scott’s head whipped around to stare at his friend in disbelief.

“What are you – Deucalion wasn’t even – “

“That’s why you’re struggling to think with a clear head – why he always sounds so reasonable to you! **HE** bit you that night, not Peter! We’ve researched it, Scott – it’s true.”

“No – no – Peter bit me when he escaped from the hospital – he admitted it, he – “

“I was out of my mind, McCall. But not quite out of it enough to bite someone like that – I’m a born wolf. I have more control that than,” Peter said solemnly. “I’m sorry – Deucalion has been playing the long-game all along!”

“No! This doesn’t make sense – “ Scott shook his head, confusion fogging his brain. 

“Think, Scott! Derek told us Laura came back because there was a problem with her alpha power – it was Peter awakening and the Hale spark trying to go to the **oldest** wolf! She died and Peter was an alpha, but before we could unravel everything, figure out who killed _really_ Laura, Deucalion and the Alpha Pack were here, muddying the waters!” Stiles held out his hands in a desperate attempt to appeal to Scott. “It’s a messed up timeline, but I can explain it – I just need you to give me a chance!”

“McCall!” Deucalion shouted, the sound reverberating through Scott’s bones. “You will do as you are told!”

“Fight him, Scott – please!” Peter had moved away from Stiles, claws and fangs ready for a fight if need be, but he made no move to attack. 

Scott stared at Deucalion, the cruel grip the man had on his mother, then turned to Stiles – his best friend since kindergarten, begging for the life of his lover. Who should he believe?

* * *


End file.
